1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to motor-equipped gear box mounting structure for a vehicle power seat mounted in a vehicle such as an automobile, an aircraft, a vessel, or a train or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
One known vehicle power seat is provided with a motor-equipped gear box that reduces the driving force from the motor and transmits this reduced driving force to a sector gear via a pinion gear, such that a height of a seat cushion is able to be adjusted. In technology described in Published Japanese Translation of PCT application No. 2011-525163 (JP-A-2011-525163), a motor-equipped gear box is mounted to a frame member that is attached onto a slide rail by three sets of nuts and bolts.